Forever and Always
by InuyashaFan19
Summary: This is a IK story. What happens when the well gets sealed and Kagome is left in her own time? What happens when a soul is rencarnated? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note:_** This is a fan fiction that I thought of while I was looking threw my old stories. I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or anything that goes along with it. Please R&R.

**Chapter 1**

Kagome sat watching Sota play in the snow. It had been five years since the Bone Eater's well had been sealed from the other side. Inuyasha had sent her home to get some rest and sealed it after she left. She had spent the time Inuyasha had suggested resting. When she went to go back and see them again she couldn't. It broke her heart when she realized she was never going to get to see Inuyasha's beautiful gold eyes or feel his soft ears.

"Kagome, your thinking about Inuyasha again aren't you?" Sota said from the yard.

Kagome really didn't hear him speaking to her. She was lost in her own world of demon fights, the jewel shards, and the love of her life. She was wondering if she was ever again in her life going to see him. While lost she didn't realize that her grandfather had come out and sat beside her.

"Kagome…" He said giving her a shove. "Dwelling on the past will do nothing, but make you forget about the future."

"I know grandpa, but it's so hard. It's been five years today that I came back. It's been five years since I last saw my friends and Inuyasha." She said with tears gathering in her eyes.

"You know what Kagome. I never told you this, but I think that you are old enough to know now." He said with a smile. "Sometimes when a love is so strong it can survive over space and time."

Kagome looked at her grandfather confused. After a few moments of thinking she realized what he was saying to her. The thought of Inuyasha living life and living till this time frame made her some what excited. "You are telling me that if Inuyasha's love for me is strong enough he may be in our time?"

"Well I would not say that it would be the Inuyasha that you used to know. His spirit may be in this time, but there is no telling."

"I guess it is something that I have thought about before, but I never thought that it was true. I mean I have heard stories about things like that, but I don't think that his love for me was enough for something like that." She said feeling a bit insecure with how Inuyasha felt for her.

Grandpa decided that he had stirred up enough emotion. He patted Kagome on the leg and walked towards the well house. Once inside he knelt down and started to prey. "Could you please show me a sign that Kagome will be okay. I am worried about her, because of the things that have happened to her. I would like to know if there is something planned out for her future." He pleaded with the gods. He sat and prayed for hours in the past for her. He was sure that maybe this time was going to be like the rest until he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kagome's grandfather awoke standing next to the Bone Eater's well. He was in the futal era. Standing in the distance was a woman dressed in a white shirt and red pants. To his surprise the woman looked a lot like Kagome. He walked towards her trying to figure out who the woman was.

"You are looking for answers that I might be able to give you old man." The woman said before he reached her. "My name is Kikyo. I know your granddaughter and the man that she desires."

Kagome's grandpa just looked at the woman with shock. He could not find words to express his feelings or thoughts.

"You need to know that in your time Kagome and her true love will again meet. He will not be the same person he was when she last saw him, but he will have the same spirit. She will know that it is him, but he will not know her. She will have to learn to start the relationship from the beginning."

Her grandfather stood there trying to take in what Kikyo was telling him," You mean to tell me that she will again be reunited with Inuyasha, but it won't be Inuyasha?"

With those being her last words Kagome's grandfather saw only darkness. He could hear a voice calling," Grandpa! Grandpa, wake up." After a few moments he started to come around. There standing over him was Kagome and Sota. They both had worried looks on their faces.

Grandpa jumped up," Where is she? Where is she? I need to know more." He said with some confusion. He had not yet realized that it had been a vision. 

"Grandpa, what are you talking about? Better yet who are you talking to?" Kagome asked. She was worried that her grandfather had completely lost his mind this time. They had been worried about his rambling lately, but this was the worse he has been.

"I think she said her name was Kikyo. Yes, it was. Her name was Kikyo. She was telling me something, but I am having a hard time remembering what it was that she told me." He said trying to remember.

Kagome stood there in complete and utter shock. "Kikyo…" She said fainting. She landed softly on the ground like something had helped her fall, but there was nothing to be seen.

Sota went and got a wet cloth to put on her head to wake her up. After about three minutes she was waking back up. She was shaky and a little out of it. "Grandpa did you say you talked to Kikyo?" She asked trying to regain her composer.

"Yes, that was what I believe she said her name was." He said looking at Kagome with some confusion. "The only thing is I can't remember what it was she was telling me. It was something to do with Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at her grandfather with tears welling up in her eyes," She said something about Inuyasha?" She started to cry. "I really wish you remembered what she was saying to you. Please trying and remember." She begged him.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a note to all readers I am not the author of Inuyasha nor do I own any rights to any of the characters. Please read and review.

**Chapter 3**

It had been a couple days since grandpa had had his vision with Kikyo. Kagome sat in tears trying to figure out why it was the Kikyo came to her grandfather and did not come to her. She had never gotten along with Kikyo at all, but it seemed that Kikyo had something else in mind when she took her grandfather into the vision.

"Kagome, you are going to be late for work if you don't hurry." Her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

Since she had been blocked from going back in the past Kagome had finished school, and started working in a coffee shop. She had decided to work a while and then go to college. She wanted to save money up and put herself threw college, because she knew her mom and grandpa did not have the money to do it for her.

"Okay, I'm getting ready." She said with a sob. "Why can't I just see him?" She asked herself. She stopped crying as she heard the door bell and heard a young male voice from outside her window.

"Hello, I am looking for the man of the house." The young male voice said. "I am here about the ad in the paper. You needed a person to help with things around the house."

Kagome jumped at the voice. She wasn't expecting anyone to answer grandpa's ad for someone to help out with the gardening, and handy work. Grandpa had taken the ad out when Kagome and his daughter had insisted that he take it easy with his old age.

Sota went to open the door. There stood a man in about his early twenties. He had long black hair and the most wonderfully peaceful gold eyes. He was well built and dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt.

Kagome came running down the stairs wondering who could be at the door. Kagome gasped. She thought to herself, _Man he looks a lot like someone I know. I can not put my finger on it. I think grandpa should hire him. It could get interesting._ She turned to grandpa," I think he would be perfect for the job." She walked over to the man.

"Hello, my name is Kagome." She said sticking her hand out in a friendly jester.

He smiled at her and her heart melted," Well Hello, my name is Anki. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

Kagome stood blushing. There was something about him that was all too familiar to her. _His eyes seem so familiar and comfortable to me. I wonder why I feel the way I feel towards him. I haven't felt like this since Inuya……_


End file.
